


Remember when...

by frominsideacomputer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009x2015, Basically, M/M, THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED, Wedding!Phan, but that's the idea, not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frominsideacomputer/pseuds/frominsideacomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this with the initial intention of angst but i couldn't be bothered to think up a story line i haven't yet done so i did this</p></blockquote>





	Remember when...

_"From when I first ever started talking to you, back in 2008, I never assumed I'd ever be part of something so huge. I never could have dreamt that we'd have our own little world, filled with the best fans anyone could ask for and so many wonderful things._   
_If 2015 me could tell 2008 me, all these things would happen to him, 2008 me would have never believed him._   
_I never would had guessed that I would have a small part in a movie, that I've been on live TV countless time, that I'd have written a book with you, and then gone on tour._   
_Because I always thought that I'd make videos, as a hobby, something on the side. Then of course, you came along and I had a best friend for the first time in my life._   
_Over those years I knew you, and lived with you, I fell in love with you._   
_And I'm go goddamn glad you did to._   
_So here's to us, from our beginnings as the stalker fan and the vlogger; to our middle as existential crisis haver and calmer downer; and finally, as radio hosts, authors, full time vloggers and now as husbands._   
_Here's to us Phil."_

Dan ended his speech, holding up a glass of champagne, gesturing for the rest of the wedding party to stand up.   
Phil stood up next to Dan, a champagne glass in his hand.   
"Here's to us." He tapped his glass against Dan's, but the sound was drowned out by their guests toasting them.   
"To Dan and Phil!"   
Dan smiled, glad his speech was over with. "I love you."  
Phil looked into those deep woody brown eyes and replied "I love you too."   


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the initial intention of angst but i couldn't be bothered to think up a story line i haven't yet done so i did this


End file.
